Dreamshade
}} Dreamshade is a magical plant that is native to Neverland. Once a person is infected with its poison, they experience a slow and agonizing death. History 'Before the Curse' }} Captain Liam Jones and his brother Lieutenant Killian Jones are sent by their king to find a wondrous herb called Dreamshade from the thorns of a plant on an island named Neverland. Once they arrive, they're met by the island's only resident, Peter Pan, who warns them that the plant is extremely poisonous. Liam brushes this off as nonsense, but Killian begins to have doubts. To put his brother's mind at ease, Liam purposely cuts himself with a branch of Dreamshade. However, he quickly passes out due to the spreading poison. Killian begs Pan for help, and the boy allows him to heal from the island's remedial spring, but warns that after taking the water they shouldn't leave the island. Liam is successfully healed and the two brothers sail out of Neverland, intending to expode the true nature of their king. However, Liam dies as a result of leaving the island. Soon after his brother's death, a devastated turns the ship's crew into pirates. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Captain Hook teams up with Cora, as they both have someone they wish to find in Storybrooke. Hook seeks vengeance against Rumplestiltskin for killing the love of his life, Milah, many years ago. He tracks him down to Manhattan, where he's gone to reunite with his son, and sails there on his invisible Jolly Roger. Having previously coated his hook with Dreamshade he obtained from his time in Neverland, he stabs Rumple in the chest before being knocked out by Emma Swan. On the verge of death, Rumple is ushered back to Storybrooke where he sways Snow, who has bad blood with Cora, to use an enchanted candle to kill her so he may live. As Cora dies, Rumple is restored to health and the Dreamshade leaves his system. 'Season 3' }} After arriving in Neverland to find Henry, David begins slicing at branches to make a path for the group, but when he comes across a bush of Dreamshade Hook warns him about their poison, which causes an inevitable death. Later on, the group is attacked by Lost Boys. They manage to make it out alive, but Charming is grazed by one of the Dreamshade coated arrows. He looks in private as the poison already starts to spread through his body. When Regina runs into Tinker Bell on the island, the former fairy uses a Dreamshade coated blade to defend herself against the evil queen. After showing Hook how badly the poison has spread, the pirate tricks Charming into going up onto Dead Man's Peak with the intention of finding the remedial spring water to heal him of his Dreamshade wound. Hook cautions the prince on the price of drinking the water, which will make him bound to Neverland forever and unable to leave or risk immediate death. Charming accepts the water and is healed. Category:Items Category:Plants Category:Weapons